Octodad: Dadliest Catch PS4 Edition Trophy Guide
Welcome to the Octodad: Dadliest Catch PS4 Edition Wiki TROPHY GUIDE! Octodad: Dadliest Catch is an adventure independent video game developed and published by Young Horses, Inc. It is a sequel to the 2010 freeware game Octodad. The game consists of controlling the protagonist Octodad in completing chores typical of the mundane suburban father, but complicated by the fact that he is an octopus in disguise. What are the Dadliest Catch Trophies about? Step 1 - Play through story mode earning each of the random trophies along the way With the exception of two trophies, all the trophies are random things or tasks you can do within each level. None of the trophies are missable and you can go back and play each section in Freeplay if you miss one. If you reach a spot where you need to do something for a trophy requirement and fail to achieve it, you should immediately restart checkpoint. The trophy list below is the order they appear on your trophy list, but here's the order they appear in the game. * Trickshot-gun Wedding * The Best Man (same place as the one above) * Smokey the Dad * The Secret Gardener * Trim Your Moustache * Secret Shopper * Person-al Shopper (same place as the one above) * No Cutsies The Aquarium has three areas that you need to go to and each area can be done in any order '' World of Kelp * '''Head Otter' The Deep Sea * Dancing in the Dark * Secrets of the Deep * Stairs with Attitude Amazon Arcade * Dunk Tank * Band of Blubbers * Oh Captain, My Captain * Au Naturel '''(Story related) * '''Stay True to Yourself * Poor Workplace Etiquette (Occurs while working on previous one) * Independent Woman * World's Best Dad Step 2 - Use Freeplay to select any level that you missed a trophy on After each level you have completed, you are granted access to it in Freeplay. Select any level that you missed a trophy on and go back and get them. Trickshot-gun wedding Throw the ring onto Scarlet's finger from a distance. You can get this in the first chapter, "Wedding Bells" and at the same time as The Best Man trophy. You need to get the ring from the box just to the right of the alter. You need to throw the ring onto your bride to be instead of placing it on her hand naturally. In order to do this, you'll need to stand far enough away that when you reach forward you don't manually place the ring on her finger. To throw the ring, use the left stick and pull in back and push it forward and press R1 to release it. It'll take a small movement without much force. This may take many attempts to get the ring to land on her finger. I recommend watching the video to get an idea of how close you can get before it's to close. The Best Man Get married with the best man on the alter. This is earned at the same place as Trickshot-gun Wedding in the Wedding Bells chapter. You need to place the best man on the alter and he must be there when you place the ring on her finger. The best man is a fish and can be found in the pews on the right side. If you put him on the alter but don't put the ring on right away, eventually he will flop off the alter and you'll need to pick him up and place him back on the altar before putting the ring on. Trim Your Moustache Get Sucked into the riding mower. After finishing all the backyard chores in "Home, Sweet Home," you will be given one last one. That is to re-hang the birdhouse. If you hang the birdhouse normally, you will not be sucked into the mower. For this trophy, you need to throw the birdhouse on the hook from a distance. This one will take several trial and error attempts but once you throw the birdhouse on the hook, you will get the trophy. Find even more Trophy Guides on one of the pages up top. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse